Untitled Still
by sjl1127
Summary: Edward and Bella split up, leaving Bella in the woods... Ron leaves Harry and Hermione and disapperates... To Forks. What happens now? Keep in mind this is my first EVER attempt at fanfic, so it may be a little rough. Reviews/comments are always welcome! All credit for the original characters and story lines goes to the lovely authors of the Twilight and the Harry Potter series'.
1. Chapter 1

"_This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. And you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed, I promise."_

Edward turned to leave, a confused Bella left standing in the woods. As he walked away, Edward fought the impulse to sprint back to Bella and take her in his arms. No matter how painful leaving her was, he knew it was the best choice for both of them. She had almost been eaten on her 18th birthday, for pity's sake. Edward unlocked his Volvo and got inside. As he was buckling his seatbelt he heard a loud cry of pain, and he knew that Bella truly understood that they were over.

Edward arrived back at the house to find Jasper cleaning up the mess Bella's paper cut had inspired. He grimaced apologetically as Edward came in the house. Before Edward had time to tell Jasper it wasn't _his_ fault he had attacked Bella, Alice came running from the bathroom and grabbed Edward's arm.

"Where's Bella?" She asked frantically, looking out the windows to see if Bella was in the car.

"We decided it was in everyone's best interests to..." Edward hesitated as he searched for the right words, "let things cool down for a while." He glanced up at Alice as Jasper guiltily hung his head.

Alice frowned and shook her head, "Well, that's not important right now. You need to go back out there and find her. _Now_."

"What's going on? Did you see something?"

Alice pursed her lips, trying to recall the details of her vision. "She was in the woods alone, crying. Out of nowhere, a man appeared surrounded by a green cloud… I've never seen him before… Surely I would have remembered anyone with hair _that_ red. He didn't seem threatening, but I couldn't see anything after tha—hey! You're not listening!"

Edward was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

"_I . . . " She looked anguished. "Yes—yes, I'm staying, Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help—"_

"_I get it. You choose him."_

"_Ron, no—please—come back, come back!"_

_She was impeded by her own Shield charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees. After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face._

"_He's g–g–gone! Disapparated!"_

Ron closed his eyes and pictured a forest—_anywhere but here_, he thought. With a loud crack, Ron disappeared, effectively leaving all his worries behind. Seconds later Ron found himself lying face down in a forest he had never seen before. He had never been good at apparating.

Ron stood up and was about to brush the dirt off his pants when he heard it. A weak, pathetic moaning was coming from something nearby. Ron pulled out his wand and looked around. _Could the Death Eaters have traced me here?_

Ron slowly crept toward the sound, wand at the ready. A couple feet away—to his utter amazement—he saw a girl about his age curled up on the forest floor, sobbing softly. She had the most beautiful pale skin he had ever seen.

"Pardon me miss, but are you alright?" Ron asked the girl. She jumped up, startled, and took several steps back.

"Who are you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Name's Ron. I'm from England. And you are?"

The girl looked at him in bewilderment. "Bella." She replied. "What are you doing out here?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Just having a look about. On vacation you know."

Bella looked him over and shrugged satisfied, though confused, by his answer, "Why would anyone want to come to Forks?" She asked, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Sometimes it's nice to just get away." Ron replied. "So what brings you… here?"

Bella shrugged, "Rough day. I just needed to be alone."

Ron smiled apologetically, "Sorry for bothering you," he said as he turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bella called after him. "Maybe I could show you around town or something," she offered.

"That would be great," Ron said, "I haven't found a place to stay yet." As he said the words he realized: he had no money, and no food. _Bollocks, maybe leaving Harry and Hermione wasn't the best idea._


	3. Chapter 3

id:8560882

Ron traipsed after Bella as they headed out of the woods and towards an old, rusted out truck.

"There really isn't that much to see in town…" Bella said, "But we could go to the cafe' for lunch."

"What's the cafe'?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's basically the only place in Forks to get lunch, the Carver Cafe'." Bella grinned sheepishly, "This town is nothing but a little hole-in-the-wall… But the food is good, anyways."

Bella looked at the wand, still drawn, in Ron's hand.

"Um—why are you carrying that stick?"

Ron fidgeted the wand around in his hands, unsure of how to reply. Bella stared at him curiously, "Is it some kind of England thing?"

Ron exhaled slowly, "I guess you could say that."

Bella nodded as she cranked over the engine and the old truck rumbled to life. She was glad she had met this red-haired stranger… At least she wasn't thinking about Edward's betrayal.

"Better put on your seatbelt, my dad's a cop in town."

Ron looked around curiously… seatbelt? He leaned down to look at the floorboards, and then turned to look out the window._ I know I've heard Harry and Hermione talk about these things before… What was it again?_ Finally, Bella pulled her seatbelt on and buckled it. Ron followed suit, relieved. _Dad would kill to be here_, he thought as they drove towards the restaurant.

* * *

Edward slammed his car into park on the edge of the forest. It had taken him fifteen minutes to get there, even at neck-breaking speed. Edward ran into the woods, and hurriedly arrived to the exact location he had last seen Bella. She was gone, of course. Alice's visions were almost always accurate. Although Edward couldn't read Bella's thoughts, he had had a feeling she would leave with the stranger, either out of curiosity or out of spite towards him. Suddenly Edward got a whiff of something he had never smelt before. It was strong and incredibly repulsive. He walked around the small clearing, until he found it: there, clinging to a blade of grass was a single, flaming-red hair


	4. Chapter 4

Ron and Bella rode in silence for a few minutes before Bella asked, "So what do you do back in England?" Ron stared at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

"Well, I go to school… Or I did anyways." He took a deep breath and turned towards the window. "A'couple weeks before I came here there was a… a bit of a _falling out_ around the school, so me and a couple friends decided to leave. Humph—right good decision that was."

Bella smiled sadly, "Oh, you don't have to tell me. Sometimes people turn out to be someone completely different from who you thought they were." She thought of Edward and tears started to form in her eyes. _How am I going to survive without him?_

A flood of memories suddenly overwhelmed her: the first time she saw Edward, the time he saved her from the car, their first kiss, going to prom together… the time his brother tried to eat her… Bella was lost on memory lane until Ron leaned over to caress her cheek.

"Sorry," he said pulling his hand back into his lap.

Bella hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sorry, I'm just not having the best day today."

Ron smiled apologetically and turned back to look out the window.

Bella drove the old truck into The Lodge's parking lot and shifted it into park. _Well this is awkward… Guess I need to explain what happened with Edward now._

"See, my boyfriend and I had a fight and we—we broke up. It happened right before you showed up in the woods… We were really close and he just up and decided to leave…" Bella sniffled as she tried to get her sobbing under control.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean there. I had a thing for this girl, and it turned out my best mate had been after her all along, even though he knew _I_ liked her. Some friend he was." Ron shook his head disgustedly. "I'm glad I finally got the message, though. I won't be wasting any more time pinning for someone who loves _Harry_."

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

Hermione walked through the forest, touching trees here and there and finally settled on tying her scarf to one of them. Harry walked over, a puzzled look on his face.

"What're you doing leaving your scarf? You'll catch your death from a cold!"

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, "In case Ron comes back," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and Ron walked into the Café and sat down at a table. Ron looked at the menu, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "So, what's good to eat here?"

Bella shrugged, "Pretty much everything. I usually get a hamburger. It's always good."

Ron looked back at the menu_. _

_Hamburger… One beef patty on whole wheat bread, served with lettuce, tomato, and onion… 5.99_

Ron suddenly remembered a very important fact: he didn't have any money. "You know, it doesn't sound so bad, but I'm not really all that hungry."

Bella looked at him, concern etched into her features. "I thought you said you were hungry? I'm sorry about earlier, I just got a little emotional… I didn't mean to creep you out or whatever." Ron looked up at her in surprise before she continued, "I'm just having a rough day. Normally I don't talk this much. Or cry."

"No, no, it wasn't that at all. It's just that I left England in a bit of a hurry, and I didn't bring… well, anything."

Realization spread across Bella's features and she nodded her head. "Oh, I see… you don't have any money. Well, that's no problem. My mom sends me allowance money every month, so I have some saved up." She smiled and patted his hand, "It's really not a big deal at all."

"Well, if you're sure it's okay... Then, okay." They sat at the table in silence until the waitress walked up to get their orders. Bella ordered a hamburger and Ron the same.

"So," Ron said, "What do you do here in Forks?" A small smile spread across Bella's lips.

"Well, I go to school. I live with my dad, and I spend most of my time with Ed—… alone." Bella looked down at her lap before continuing, "So where will you be staying while you're in forks?"

Ron shrugged, "I just got 'ere this morning, so I don't really have any plans yet… In fact, I don't have a clue."

Bella nodded. She was about to reply when the waitress came back with their burgers.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella and Ron both reached for the ketchup. Their hands grazed lightly before Ron jerked his back to his lap.

"S-Sorry!" He stammered. He looked at his lap. Bella only looked at him as she squirted ketchup onto her burger, before passing the bottle to him.

"So," she said, choosing her words thoughtfully, "There's an extra bedroom at my Dad's… If you're interested in crashing there I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. Dad may do a background check, but he won't shoot you or anything."

Ron looked at her blankly.

Bella smiled,"Remember? My Dad's a cop."

Ron nodded. "So, what about your mum?"

Bella seemed taken aback by his blatant curiosity, but went along with the game. "Oh, she and my Dad split up awhile ago. She lives in Florida with her new husband."

"Oh. My Mum and Dad fight sometimes, but they would never leave each other."

"Yeah, guess sometimes things just happen this way." Bella avoided Ron's gaze. "So do you have any siblings? I'm an only child… hence the extra bedroom."

Ron smiled, picturing his brothers and sister, "Oh yeah, my parents have a houseful, seven including me… We never have any extra room."

Ron nodded, looking speculative. "So when can I talk to your Dad about that bedroom?"

* * *

_BELLA_

_I'm not sure why I just invited this stranger in to my home…He seems so lost here; so confused. We have nothing in common, yet I feel the need to know more about him. I want to have things in common… This doesn't make any sense… I should be mourning Edward, not fawning over this guy. What the hell is wrong with me? I think I have no heart… But his touch. So brief, yet it only made me want to touch him more… To feel his warm hands, his living hands, on my body… I will have sweet dreams tonight. Hopefully I can talk Charlie into letting him stay at the house… That could be interesting._

**RON**

**Surely this is all just a dream… But do I want'a wake up? I mean, yeah, I 've always loved Hermione… But why should I waste my time on her? This Bella, she is fresh and new and… beautiful. And she's not better at everything. Ugh. It's so nice to meet someone new. I think I like her… even though I hardly know her. Wonder wha' she thinks abou' me? I just want to feel her skin… That sounded weird.**


End file.
